


Boyfriend

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sekai - Freeform, slight angst, turns into a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun asks Jongin the favor to be his fake boyfriend.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

Sehun tapped his eraser on the end of his pencil against the notebook paper nervously, eyes flickering back and forth from the paper to his dorm mate, Jongin. Jongin sat curled up on the split pea soup colored couch, adorned in jeans a cream colored sweater, sleeves longer than his hands holding a book, bronze skin glowing from the sunlight peeking through the windows. His black hair tipped forward, hiding his brown eyes that were trained on the pages of the book, delicately turning the page in a few minute intervals. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his black hair away from his eyes and looked back at the empty notebook page letting out an audible sigh.

He didn’t know how to go about asking this question, it was embarrassing enough he even had to ask this question but to Jongin of all people, it felt almost humiliating. He had a small crush on Jongin now for a bit even though Jongin was his best friend, he knew he’d understand since they were friends since high school. He swallowed his nerves and turned his head speaking in the same blunt tone of voice he would use any other time. “Jongin?” Jongin lifted his head up, full pouty lips parted, brown eyes now trained on Sehun’s as a small smile curled onto the other’s lips. “Yes Sehunnie?” Sehun cleared his throat, turning his body a bit as his head tilted to the side, murmuring.

“I fucked up today.” Jongin’s smile fell into a worrisome expression, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he hummed for Sehun to proceed. “My mother called me, she was yelling at me over the phone as to why I wasn’t like the rest of my family and called me a disgrace and when I’d settle down with a woman or whatever, so I told her I was gay, outting myself out of anger and told her I have a boyfriend. She would like to meet said boyfriend, tomorrow night. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Sehun’s last words trailed off quietly, the nape of his neck heating up at the recollection of the conversation. Jongin knew Sehun was gay, Jongin was gay himself and it took Jongin confiding in Sehun for Sehun to come to terms with who he was, he’d always thank Jongin for that. Jongin nodded carefully, he finally shut the book after placing the bookmark in it. “What are you going to do?” He softly spoke, Sehun wished Jongin would just make the offer himself and save himself the humility from asking but of course the pouty boy didn’t quite catch the drift, he liked that about Jongin though. “Will you be my fake boyfriend? Um, we don’t have to keep the charade up for very long it’s just lunch I believe.” Jongin giggled softly, a pink color on his cheeks as he nodded. “Anything for you, Sehun.”

 

The car ride was silent, nothing new for the two but the type of silence wasn’t anything to be fond of. Sehun filled the car with an angsty energy, fingers anxiously tapping onto the steering wheel until Jongin finally spoke out. “Sehun, it’ll be okay. I know everything about you there is to know, your parents already like me and my family. Honestly, it’ll work out. Be grateful you didn’t ask Chanyeol.” The last sentence cracked a smile out of Sehun, Chanyeol is everything Sehun’s family hates. Loud, boisterous, carefree, untidy, clumsy, unorganized, conspiracy theorist, he’s working on a music major, Sehun’s parents didn’t believe anything creative was a viable career. “I know, just have things on my mind.”  Sehun quietly commented, it was true. He was worried if his crush on Jongin would only skyrocket after seeing the boyfriend package of Jongin, even if it was pretend, he knew he’d see everything Jongin would offer to a lover and the thought alone made his palms sweat.

Sehun usually knew how to keep his cool, anyone who ever had met Sehun described him as monotone, calm, collected. He kept all the feelings outside those three beneath the surface, the only thing he could ever do to express happiness or gratitude was a sarcastic comment of appreciation. All of his friends became accustomed to it, but Jongin seemed to ravish those sarcastic words. As if, he waits for those sarcastic ‘compliments’ to float his way throughout the day. Any other emotion is expressed through a form of anger that masks whatever he’s feeling, but today he needed to remain collected, and calm.

They parked in the parking lot of the restaurant. It was some Italian restaurant that Sehun knew his family was fond of, and for that reason he managed to blank on everything about it. They stepped out of the car, Jongin walking over to Sehun and smoothing out the slightly folded shirt collar of the white button down. “Ready?” Jongin whispered quietly, holding his hand out for Sehun to take and Sehun shortly nodded, taking one final breath of outdoors air to relax him. “Yeah.” Their hands laced together after Sehun, unattractively, wiped his hand on his shirt and held Jongin’s hand. They kept close, he saw the shy smile and pink color on Jongin’s cheeks but he chose to ignore it, since he felt like it meant nothing.

They were led to a table where Sehun’s parents were patiently waiting, the shock on both their faces was quite evident upon seeing that Sehun was telling the truth and that his boyfriend was the boy they allowed to sleep in the same bed as Sehun in their adolescent years. “Jongin, nice to see you.” Sehun’s mother said sternly, no smile on her face. His father made no comment, nodding at Jongin to which Jongin cleared his throat, squeezing Sehun’s hand tighter. “Mr. and Mrs. Oh, nice to see you both as well.” They sat in the booth across from Sehun’s parents, the disapproving looks from them were almost too much for Sehun to handle.

He wanted to explode, tell them that him being gay doesn’t change from having a disgrace of a son, but he kept his composure as it would be unruly to act so outspoken in a public place. Mrs. Oh looked at Jongin, folding the napkin back onto her lap. “What are you majoring in, Sehun failed to mention it.” The tone was bitter, but it didn’t stop Jongin from replying in a nice soft spoken manner, letting go of Sehun’s hand to now bring it around his waist subtly, the only movement that could be seen was Sehun’s arm and then Jongin let his hand rest on Sehun’s knee. “Oh, did he? I’m majoring in forensic sciences.”

Sehun watched his parents, fingers relaxing into Jongin’s waist after seeing the slight impressed look on their faces. His mother turned to him “how long has this been happening?” Jongin looked over at Sehun, a fond smile on his face despite the disapproving energy. It’s almost as if Jongin had been looking forward to this day, as horrible as it may be, Sehun was hoping this day would come too only he’d like it to be real. “Two years.” It was the first thing he thought of, Jongin tilted his head to the side, rubbing small soothing circles into Sehun’s knee, The small touches relaxed him to another plane, he’d have to thank him for this later.

Lunch was spent with brief questions, little conversation which was fine for Sehun. Mrs. Oh cleared her throat, fixing her petticoat as she looked to the car, then husband. Mr. Oh, for the first time of the day, spoke. “We’d like to have you two over, it’s Friday, you can come home Monday. We’re going to… try to accept this. You chose a great suitor Sehun, so this isn’t a question or offer, you will come over. See you tonight.” Sehun squeezed Jongin’s hand impossibly tight, hearing the small whine from the man next to him as he watched his parents walk away and get into their car, then drive off. “Jongin I’m so sorry I dragged you into all this.” His voice, as monotoned as it may be, contracted his guilt ridden face. He almost moved his hand away until Jongin held it tightly in his hand. “Sehun, I don’t care. I’m doing this for you. Besides, they don’t hate me. I may not like them but that’s not important. We’re going over.”

They packed their stuff for a weekend with a small play time with the two tossing clothes at one another. Now they were at the front door of Sehun’s parents. It was a cliche house, a craftsman house with a white picket fence, green trimmed lawn with a garden just beneath the window panes. Sehun’s knuckles pressed against the door, seeing his mom open the door, skipping the comforting smile as the two stepped in. Sehun led Jongin up to his old bedroom, surprised that it looked exactly the same as he left. Dark navy blue comforters neatly made onto the queen sized bed, walls kept blank except for one wall that kept photos on, most of them were Jongin and him. His black desk had all his books neatly stacked, metal cup with pencils neatly set into it, chair pushed in. “It looks exactly the same.”

Jongin commented, nostalgia traced in his voice with a smile on his lips, resting his bag on the floor. Sehun shut the door behind him, watching Jongin open his bag and pulled out a shirt that looked like his own. Jongin unbuttoned the blue button down shirt, untucking it from the trousers and slid it off. Sehun had to tear his eyes away from Jongin’s near eight pack, clearing his throat and swallowing thickly to make the feeling of his dry mouth go away.

“I just realized you lied about your major.” Sehun quietly commented, slipping off his button down shirt to just leave the white tank on underneath. “I, I figured it’d be the best thing to do than let them know I’m majoring in dance.” Jongin said quietly, fixing the shirt on his shoulders and Sehun confirmed it was his. “Jongin, thank you so much.” It wasn’t a sarcastic comment, he turned his attention to see the shocked boy in front of him, lips barely parted as his teeth gently rested on his bottom lip. “You showed genuine appreciation.” Sehun smiled, nodding at the shocked reaction from the other. “You deserve it.”

Jongin turned off the lights and crawled in the bed next to Sehun. Sehun laid on his back while Jongin laid on his side, back facing Sehun. They never cuddled or anything super intimate, today’s hand holding and Sehun keeping his arm around Jongin’s waist was pretty intimate for him. “Sehun?” Jongin’s voice sounded so loud in the quiet room even if it was a whisper. “Yeah?” It was silent for a few moments until Jongin turned around. Words weren’t always Jongin’s strong suit so when Jongin brought his arm hesitantly over Sehun’s torso at the waist, resting his head on Sehun’s broader shoulder, Sehun took the hint that he wanted affection.

Sehun brought his arm around the more petite waist and held him close. They laid like that for a while, Sehun eventually turning on his side and letting Jongin hide his face in Sehun’s neck, legs tangled together as both their arms were around one another. They dozed off in another’s arms, the warmth from one another being enough that covers weren’t necessary.

 

Sehun blinked his eyes open, the navy blue curtains weren’t thick enough to protect his slumber from the sun peeking into his room. His eyes trailed down to Jongin, back pressed to Sehun’s chest, their hands laced together loosely across the bed, strands of hair delicately strewn across Jongin’s face. Sehun faintly smiled, leaning down to leave a light kiss to Jongin’s cheek until he realized they weren’t actually dating. He stopped himself right before his lips pressed to the bronze skin beneath him, feeling the breath of his nose hit Jongin’s cheek until he heard the door crack open and suddenly his lips met Jongin’s cheek.

His mother cleared her throat, speaking a bit louder “breakfast is ready. Wake Jongin, we’ll be waiting.” The door shut behind her and a silent breath of relief left Sehun’s lips until Jongin blinked his eyes open, turning his head to look at Sehun above him. “That was the best I’ve slept in ages.” Jongin commented, his morning voice was deeper than normal and slightly scratchy, distracting Sehun from the actual sentence as his mind was clouded with thoughts until he shook himself out of it. “I’m glad. Let’s go, they’re waiting.”

Breakfast was an assortment of foods, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns. Freshly squeezed orange juice was already poured for them. Jongin and Sehun appeared downstairs in their pajamas like they used to when they were in high school except Sehun is broader and Jongin was, well, equipped with lovely thighs, nice ass, slender back. They took a seat at the table pulling things from the main serving plates onto their own dining plates, ignoring the silence of the room as they both exchanged small shy smiles to one another. Sehun noticed Jongin was different, even when they were alone he acted different since he never fell asleep with Jongin like that before.

Underneath all the collected behavior was a repressed emotion he kept buried away, hope. Hope of happiness with who he’s been wanting happiness with for so long was starting to surface, he realized as he watched Jongin take a bite of the pancake mixed with bacon that was drenched in syrup, that the fond feeling swelling within his chest had bloomed there for longer than he thought. That even watching him eat like a pig was something he found fond, his crush wasn’t as small as he liked to think it was. “Oh Sehun.” His father’s harsh voice impeded his staring and thoughts, jerking his head to look over at his parents who watched him disapprovingly.

Jongin smiled over at Sehun, more to himself though with a red color splashing onto his face, tinting the tips of his ears. “Yes father?” His tone was slightly more bitter than he’d like it to come out but luckily for him, they didn’t seem to notice. “We’re having a party today at 12, so I expect you on your best behavior.” Sehun nodded, eating the small amount of food on his plate. He hadn’t ever been someone to eat in the morning, Mrs. Oh scoffed quietly. “You barely have any food on your plate son.”

Jongin cut Sehun off before he could even get a sentence out. “He’s never eaten in mornings, when I make him breakfast he only eats a small amount, I end up eating majority of it alone.” Jongin had noticed, Sehun noted to himself. Jongin always makes Sehun breakfast and now he’s just noticing that the portion of food he serves Sehun has shrunk dramatically in size, the thought of Jongin paying attention to the little things about Sehun made him smile and feel warm in his face. Mrs. Oh nodded faintly, “alright, if you say so Jongin.”

The party was mainly Sehun introducing Jongin to the guests until they managed to sneak off in the backyard, walking over to a gazebo overlooking a lake. The afternoon sun peaked above them, they were both thankful for the shade and Sehun was thankful that Jongin didn’t let go of his hand once they were alone. “You know, I’m grateful.” Sehun spoke softly, they were sat on the built in benches of the gazebo, watching the water sparkle underneath the sun. “Sehun, being here with you makes me happy, more than you know.” Jongin softly spoke. They sat in silence for a few more moments until a loud voice echoed throughout the place as it approached them.

“Sehun!” Sehun whipped around to see Baekhyun, an old friend of his. He smiled over at Baekhyun and released his hand from Jongin’s to give him a hug. “You look so good Sehun, honestly fuck me up.” Baekhyun commented, a slightly smirk on his lips, and to Sehun’s surprise Jongin walked over to Baekhyun. “Oh, Jongin hey.” Baekhyun’s tone was friendly, but not the same way it was towards Sehun. “Yeah hi Baekhyun, you remember me, I’m Sehun’s boyfriend.” Sehun’s eyes averted over to Jongin since the tone was bitter. Baekhyun quirked his eyebrow up, chuckling quietly. “Sorry, I don’t believe it.” Sehun was about to speak until Jongin turned Sehun to face him. He felt Jongin’s warm hands against his skin and their lips met, Sehun didn’t hesitate but he did place his hands over Jongin’s, holding them tightly to his skin until they pulled away a few moments after. Fireworks still were going off in his brain that muted Baekhyun’s reply, watching him walk away is what cleared him up.

“What the fuck was that about, Jongin?” Jongin’s eyes followed Baekhyun, a red color on his face as he cleared his throat a bit and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I need some air.” Jongin darted away from  Sehun before he could even say anything, walking away from the house in a sulk. Sehun though, felt lost and devastated that Jongin walked away. He loved kissing him, he loved the full lips against his thinner ones, he missed them, but he didn’t understand what Jongin was doing. He hated that he was so cut off to emotions or empathy of others, it was a flaw of his, a large one so he thought.

The party had started to clear out about nine, meaning his parents were heading off to bed and still no trace of Jongin. Jongin didn’t answer any of Sehun’s texts or calls, and once he got into his bedroom he saw Jongin’s phone lying on the bed. Sehun sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair until he saw the door open and Jongin stepped into the room. Jongin looked almost the same, puffy under eyes, red tipped nose, a few redder spots on his bottom lip from what Sehun assumed to be teeth marks. Jongin changed into his pajamas and wordlessly got into the bed after moving his phone to the nightstand to charge.

Sehun knew not to prod but he wanted to so desperately know what Jongin was doing, why he was crying, all these unanswered questions. He laid down next to Jongin, turning on his side and scoot up to him with his chest pressed against his back, legs tangling together slowly as Sehun rested his arm over Jongin’s torso. He found the other’s hand and let Jongin hold onto it gently. “Jongin.” His sweeter voice spilled out into the room even at it’s lowest tone. Jongin turned to lay on his back, looking up at Sehun, the moonlight shined on his face showing the small tear filled lashes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Sehun spoke out quietly, Jongin shook his head, and buried his face away in Sehun’s neck.

He felt his heart hurt, he felt himself hurt because of Jongin’s hurt. Another feeling he repressed surfaced it’s way back up as he held the other in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly with small kisses pressed behind Jongin’s ear. His fingers dipped smoothly along the curve of Jongin’s spine, whispering soft praises into Jongin’s ear without a sarcastic tone to any of them. Sehun didn’t know what he was like as a boyfriend, he wasn’t a very good one,  but if this was what he would be like if he dated Jongin, he liked the feeling of how he felt being like this with Jongin. A good boyfriend, he thought to himself. Jongin brings out the good in him, and he’d like to think he brings the real Jongin out of his shy shell.

 

They packed their things away in silence, Jongin was still silent and it was driving Sehun crazy. Usually, Jongin filled their silences but now Jongin wouldn’t even look in the direction of Sehun without looking like a lost puppy left outside in the rain. Holding their bags in tow, Sehun bid his goodbyes to his parents and his mother spoke firmly, “take care of him, Jongin.” For the first time, he heard Jongin speak “I will.” and it was to his mother. That made him angry, Jongin wouldn’t speak to Sehun but he’d speak to his mother who treated him like shit. They drove away in the car, Jongin looking out the window. It didn’t take very long for Sehun to pull over, slamming on the brakes and turned off the car. Jongin looked over to Sehun confused, but he still remained silent.

“What the fuck Jongin? You won’t speak to me all night, now going on all day but you’ll speak to my mother? I’ve been really patient with you, since yesterday after you fucking, fucking took off, and still will not tell me why. But you won’t speak to me, won’t even look at me, but you can talk to my mom?” Sehun’s words flew out of him without a care of how harsh the tone was, judging by Jongin’s face it was harsh, too harsh. “I’m sorry.” Jongin barely spoke out, it was broken, the words. The words were in a tone of on the verge of tears, he watched Jongin suck in a breath but his anger was untouchable.

“Fuck your sorry, why are you treating me like some stranger?” Jongin dipped his head down further in shame, biting down quite hard on his bottom lip that Jongin could see a slight darker red color form, making Jongin suck on it and watched another red mark appear onto his lip. “This whole thing was fake, wasn’t it.” Sehun blinked, he was confused, he didn’t expect to hear Jongin say that. “I’m sorry but what?” Jongin shook his head multiple times as his eyes squeezed shut tightly. “Drive.”

Sehun shook his head, lifting Jongin’s head up carefully between his fingers. “Why are you asking me if this is fake?” Sehun’s voice was now soft, looking into Jongin’s eyes he regretted being so mean to him. “It wasn’t fake to me, Sehun.” Jongin simply whispered, biting down hard on his bottom lip again. Sehun’s thumb dragged lazily up to Jongin’s lip, pulling it from his teeth and pressed his lips to Jongin’s softly. This kiss was slower and more planned than the one from yesterday.

Their lips moved against one another’s, Jongin’s hand finding Sehun’s hair and tangling his fingers into it as he leaned more into Sehun. Soft smiles rested on one another’s lips until they both mutually pulled away to suck in a breath, noses nudging over another. “I’m sorry for being so mean like that.” Sehun quietly commented, Jongin shook his head. “I’m sorry for being so stupid and childish. I was trying to distance myself, I’ve had a crush on you forever and I didn’t realize how much I did until this weekend. Baekhyun made me crazy jealous, and, and I’m sorry.” Jongin spoke out quietly, pecking Sehun’s lips after which only made Sehun smile widely. “Guess you’re my actual boyfriend now, hm?” Jongin smiled, kissing Sehun’s bottom lip as Sehun kissed Jongin’s upper lip. “Guess so, babe.”


End file.
